<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels are Still Bright by goldenwatcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401525">Angels are Still Bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwatcher/pseuds/goldenwatcher'>goldenwatcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Airs from Heaven, or Blasts from Hell [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post Lucifer season 4, Telepathy, meet the new baby, possible self-harm, possible suicide, things never go well in LA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwatcher/pseuds/goldenwatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley find out that not only has Linda had her baby, but that the child's father is Amenadiel, First of God's children.  Crowley can't wait to taunt the archangel and Aziraphale is worried, but the two head to Los Angeles to meet the new angel.</p><p>Lucifer is back in Hell, but he doesn't want the two to know what happened with Charlie and Eve.  But secrets can sometimes come out whether you want them to or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Airs from Heaven, or Blasts from Hell [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley was cackling madly as he walked into the bookshop, his mobile phone pressed between his shoulder and ear.  Considering he was a demon, “insane and evil” was a laugh he pulled off frighteningly well. Aziraphale would have protested the display except the lone customer in the shop gave the bespectacled ginger an alarmed look and quickly exited.  “Please tell me he spit up all over him,” Crowley crowed, as if unaware that he might be disturbing anyone. More than likely, he simply didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shook his head with fond exasperation and closed the shop.  A phone call with Los Angeles might take a while and was as good of a reason as any.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this time, but last week was a different story,” Linda replied as Crowley set the mobile to speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently Charlie, Linda’s baby, spat all up over Lucifer last week,” Crowley shared with his angel rather gleefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did gather as much,” Aziraphale replied dryly as he stepped up to the desk.  He looked somewhat doubtful at the mobile but said, “Hello, Dr. Martin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Aziraphale,” she replied.  She had given up on trying to get him to call her by her first name.  By the sound of things on her end, she was fussing around in the kitchen.  “You guys do know you can come for a visit, right? Ella would love it. She seems to think she missed out the first time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course she did,” Crowley pointed out.  “That is was nothing good is beside the point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be lovely to see you again, Dr. Martin, but I have no intention of ever stepping foot on one of those flying contraptions if I can help it,” Aziraphale stated, sorting idly through the books on his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause.  “Aziraphale, you can fly,” she replied.  “You have wings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in a metal tube, I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Crowley interrupted, “we’re delightful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that before or after you enthralled the entire club?” Linda asked dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s grin was wicked.  “Mostly during. Would you agree, Doc?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m rolling my eyes at you.  Also, I’d like to remind you that I’m a happily attached woman and you’re married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am not.  That is a convenient lie.  I’m a free demon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Linda and Aziraphale snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Linda continued, “Ella also seems to think you’ll eventually come to meet your cousin, so she’ll get to meet you then.  Chloe and I keep trying to remind her that London isn’t exactly close.” She snorted into the phone. “I’m pretty sure she’s looking into flights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale and Crowley glanced at each other, both frowning in confusion.  “Yeah, sorry Doc, I stopped listening after ‘meet your cousin.’ Can you go back to that part?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought Lucifer is supposed to be Crowley’s cousin?” Aziraphale asked.  He had the whole story written down somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.  The nephew of your cousin is also your cousin.  Don’t ask me to figure out the degrees of separation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nephew?”  Crowley’s eyes were wide.  “Charlie is…? You… how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Aziraphale acted as an interpreter.  “Are we to understand that Charlie is Lucifer’s nephew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a heavy silence over the line.  “I did tell you Amenadiel is Charlie’s father, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stared at the phone in horror, recoiling like the thing was about to jump up and eat him.  Crowley nearly choked on his tongue. He snatched the device up, holding it closer to his mouth. “Oh-- whuh-- sure, I just forgot the tiny little detail of the First Born having a baby with a human.  Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to have mentioned that.”  Linda sounded astonished and unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When?” Crowley exclaimed.  “‘I need milk, Lucifer is crazy, oh and Amenadiel is my baby daddy.’  The birth of a baby angel is the kind of thing one remembers, Linda. It only happens every couple of thousand years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t an angel,” Aziraphale added absently, sounding a bit numb as he wrung his hands.  “Charlie is the first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda made a somewhat strangled sound.  “You guys are freaking me out and my threshold is really damn high these days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked at the still-pale angel.  “How quickly do you think we can get to LA?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” both Linda and Aziraphale snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on!  It’s Linda’s baby!  More importantly, it’s Linda’s baby with </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because we’re… sort of in Lucifer’s good graces doesn’t mean we should flaunt ourselves before Heaven,” Aziraphale said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming just to taunt Amenadiel, Crowley,” Linda protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I absolutely am.  But if you want a genuine reason, Earth’s oldest principality should meet the newest member of the Heavenly Host.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley…” Aziraphale warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or I can contact Ella Lopez.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was still and silent.  “Are you blackmailing me to see my baby?” Linda asked, disbelieving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley snorted.  “Demon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed.  They could practically hear her rubbing her temples.  “Fine,” she finally said, sounding disturbingly calm. “I’m sure Amenadiel can handle you.  Just don’t forget to buy your husband a wedding ring.” The line went dead under Crowley’s “Oi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale peered over at Crowley.  “I remember you saying you’d never go back to Los Angeles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley could sense Aziraphale’s concern, a talent honed to razor sharpness over the millenia, and knew just how to get the angel to relax.  “Oh, come on, angel! Amenadiel having a child with a human? We have got to see this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we absolutely must present ourselves before the First of the First and the King of Hell so that you can laugh at an infant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t working as well as he’d hoped.  “We’re not in any danger from Lucifer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s eyebrows shot up.  “Just because he has no intention on exterminating either of us doesn’t mean he might not have other plans.  He’s still your boss, Crowley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then there’s the matter of Heaven.  Just because Amenadiel has allowed himself to forget some details of human procreation doesn’t mean he might not try to proceed where Gabriel had failed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I for one am not interested in finding out just what Lucifer might want in return for denying Heaven hellfire, if he’s even willing to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of those were valid points that Crowley had not been considering in his desire to laugh at Amenadiel.  He slid himself onto the desk, studying Aziraphale. “The thing is, Angel, that Linda is going to have to tell Amenadiel that we’re coming long before we get there.  If Heaven wants us gone, it’s already going to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bother,” Aziraphale muttered.  He sighed. “Yes, of course you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can poke around,” Crowley offered.  “See if maybe Mazikeen might tell us the general scene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shook his head.  “No. We can’t afford Mazikeen’s help and besides, you are right: at this point, there is nothing we can do except be prepared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley considered Aziraphale for a long moment, noting the tension in his angel’s shoulders.  “How about a spot of lunch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As always, the suggestion of food brought a smile to Aziraphale’s lips, thin though it may be.  “That sounds delightful, may dear. I simply need to tidy up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Aziraphale shuffled off, Crowley’s phone appeared in his hand.  His fingers flew over the screen before he pocketed the device and slithered off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wedding rings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda turned away from her phone to see Mazikeen leaning over the back of the couch, watching her with a delighted smile.  Linda was a little worried. “How much did you hear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough to know that someone’s either blackmailing you or getting married.”  Mazikeen pushed off of the couch and circled it. “Who was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda sighed.  “Crowley. Looks like he and Aziraphale are coming to meet Charlie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One dark eyebrow shot up.  “Neither of them seemed like the baby type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley wants to laugh at Amenadiel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Aziraphale?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.  “He seemed to think him being on the outs with Heaven might be a problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Outs with Heaven?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both women froze and looked at each other in commiseration.  As one, they turned to the tall figure at the edge of the hallways.  Amenadiel glanced between the two of them, confused and concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have any trouble with Charlie?” Linda asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He went down fine.  What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda sighed then turned more fully to him.  “We’re going to have… a party I guess. There’s some people Ella wants to meet and they would like to meet Charlie.  I,” Linda emphasized, “would like for them to meet Charlie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does this have to do with Heaven?” Amenadiel asked, his concern still evident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, apparently the oldest principality on Earth is concerned that his role in stopping Armageddon means you might not be too happy with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel froze.  A lot of complicated things crossed his face as he stared at Linda.  Finally, he gave a small laugh that wasn’t the least bit amused. “I’m not really sure what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about Aziraphale and Crowley.  Do you know who they are?” Linda asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel’s open expression slowly faded into something much less pleasant.  “How do you know those names?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer in--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel made a harsh noise and looked skyward.  “Lucifer. Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda stared at him, startled by his reactions.  Lucifer had been shocked by the news that Heaven and Hell had tried to execute the pair.  Amenadiel seemed irritated that they had failed. She glanced at Mazikeen before bracing herself for an argument. “They are my friends, Amenadiel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are dangerous, Linda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course they are!  They are an angel and a demon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not like that--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”  Linda touched her temple for a moment, gathering her thoughts.  She felt her phone buzz but ignored it for the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotta be honest,” Mazikeen butted in, leaning against the counter.  “I truly did not believe Aziraphale when he talked about how much Heaven hated him.  I think I actually owe him an apology.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda nodded before focusing again on Amenadiel.  “Are they accused of any crimes other than thwarting Armageddon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel considered for a moment.  “Well, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you are arguing that the two responsible for the fact that I’m alive and this world exists should not be welcome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel’s face slowly dipped into a frown but he remained silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t think so.  Now, as I understand it, Aziraphale is God’s representative on Earth.  He’s going to meet our son, an angel born in his territory, and you are going to be welcoming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go against God, Linda,” Amenadiel warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did God tell you to execute Aziraphale?” Linda demanded.  At Amenadiel’s shocked gawping, she huffed. “I didn’t think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda pushed past Amenadiel, going to Charlie’s room.  She sat in the rocking chair, studying her sleeping son for a long moment before she glanced at her phone.  She opened the text from Crowley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Angel is worried about your baby daddy.  He going to be a problem?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda studied the message for a long moment.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless he has a note from God saying otherwise, he will be the perfect gentleman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really hoped she was right.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer sat upon the throne of Hell, gazing into the grim darkness blankly.  High above the cells and reaching stone, he could have a chance to feel alone, to let his mind wander.  The ash fell like snow that never really seemed to accumulate, wafting in and melting away on the hot surfaces.  On his throne, out of reach of the rest of Hell, the screams became background noise, his responsibilities drifting away on the ash, and he could think about the life he left behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the first things he did on returning to Hell was summon Dagon, Lord of the Files.  With Mazikeen gone, Dagon has also taken control of the Lilim, if only to keep the tortures running smoothly.  It was one thing for the demons to grow restless, but if the souls realized something was wrong… well, there were far more of them than demons.  Hell would have been overrun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dagon’s initiative might have pleased Lucifer enough to consider giving them the throne except for the fiasco with Eve and Dromo trying to make Charlie the new King of Hell.  He definitely did not take kindly to their lack of control threatening his nephew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Hell was in one piece and the souls were contained so Lucifer merely summoned Beelzebub.  Before both Fallen, he had blandly begun inquiries regarding Crowley. It had been extremely entertaining watching both Fallen squirm like worms on a hook.  He reminded them that Crowley was the Serpent, he who cast the original sin, who caused Humanity to Fall, who tempted Christ himself. Crowley was his pet, his servant, and he commanded that authority over the demon revert solely to him.  He also pronounced Crowley as a prince of Hell and Lucifer’s representative on Earth. It made the demon untouchable by the rest of Hell, with the possible exception of Mazikeen, should she ever return. Sure, it gave Crowley more power, but the Serpent was unlikely to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, to the shock of both Fallen, Lucifer also declared Aziraphale off limits as well. Aziraphale was Crowley’s project, and if Lucifer wanted the principality dealt with, either he would do it, Mazikeen would, or they would make Crowley do it.  There was little either Dagon or Beelzebub could do to object.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Lucifer returned himself to his job.  He didn’t take nearly as much pleasure as he used to in punishing his prisoners.  Instead, he spent time considering their crimes and the punishments they received.  He did nothing to correct what Hell itself came up with, of course; each soul’s punishment was chosen by their own guilt.  But he backed off on the added torments, carefully considering who deserved the more personal touches of him and his demons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, once everything settled back into routine, Lucifer found himself, more often than not, on his throne, away from the rest of Hell.  He let Dagon remain Master of Torments and expected them to enforce his commands to the letter. It was something that Dagon was actually quite reliable at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let his mind drift to what he’d lost.  It was often too painful to think about Decker, but he considered the little family of humans he left behind: Linda, Ella, even Trixie and Dan.  Time moved strangely in Hell and he had no idea how long he’d been there in Earth time. He toyed with the idea of commanding Crowley to keep an eye on his people in LA, but that would tear the other demon away from his own life.  Lucifer was selfish enough to do it, but considering Decker’s disappointment in him always made him hesitate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the angelic presence enter Hell but didn’t bother to look up even as the other landed on a floating stone that drifted up to his throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Brother.  Miss me already?” Lucifer asked blandly, staring off into the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never told me you brought the traitors to Los Angeles,” Amenadiel said, his wings bristling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, interested.  “By ‘traitors’ I presume you’re referring to Crowley and Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel scoffed.  “Who else has betrayed both Heaven and Hell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Settling securely on his throne, Lucifer fully faced Amenadiel with his dangerously charming smile.  “Yes, let’s talk about their betrayal, shall we? I’ve had some time to think about Armageddon in a more specific sense and I have some questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What questions could you possibly have?” Amenadiel wondered in exasperation.  “They disobeyed our Father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.  They disobeyed Heaven and Hell.  As much as I hate to admit it, Dad seemed to have set the stage then buggered off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what makes you think that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer shrugged.  “Aziraphale hasn’t Fallen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel paused, a frown slowly stealing across his face.  “If he had truly disobeyed Father, he would have Fallen, wouldn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a principality, Brother.  The first principality. He has never seen the Silver City.  Of course his first loyalty is to Earth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His loyalty is to God,” Amenadiel corrected immediately.  Then he frowned again. “I never considered what it might do to the lower tier to never see the City.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s eyebrows raised.  “You knew they could never see Heaven?  How cruel. I’m impressed. Did you also know about the hellfire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel looked at him sharply.  “What hellfire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Devil’s smirk curled unpleasantly.  “Our dear brother Gabriel appears to be an overzealous git.  He had hellfire brought into the offices to execute Aziraphale with after Armageddon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Amenadiel was shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.  Michael brought holy water to Beelzebub for Crowley.  Still not sure how they both survived, but Aziraphale is completely exiled from all of Heaven, including the Home Office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not Crowley?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s eyes glittered.  “He was until I found out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel looked around.  He appeared to be struggling with all that he’d learned.  “When did you discover this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While you were in the Silver City with Charlotte.”  As Amenadiel considered this new information, Lucifer narrowed his eyes.  “What brought this up anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel shook his head in an attempt to clear it.  “Ah, apparently they are coming to meet Charlie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer stiffened.  “When?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know?  Luci, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t know I’m back in Hell.  They’ll be expecting to see me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel shrugged.  “So we tell them you went back.  You’re supposed to be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are a bit paranoid, and rightly so.  If they find out, they’ll think it’s a trap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel considered that.  “They’re both angelic stock.  Either one of them could claim the throne.  Do you really think they’d believe we’re setting them up to take the throne?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You obviously haven’t meant them,” Lucifer replied.  “They can’t know what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it came to a fight, we’d win,” Amenadiel pointed out.  “We’re not in any danger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the angel missing his powers,” Lucifer scoffed.  “Both of them have miracles, and both are deadly in their own rights.  On top of all of that, I actually like them and don’t want them to feel threatened by me.  Well…” he considered, “not more so than can be helped or is fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you plan to do?” Amenadiel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to be there.  No one can tell them I’ve gone back to Hell.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t as easy as all that, of course.  They couldn’t just choose to go to Los Angeles.  Schedules needed to be coordinated, even though no one really took time off except for Decker.  Linda, in what Crowley considered to be a true act of evil, called his bluff and gave his mobile number to Ella.  It took four voicemails and a text message until Crowley forwarded her to his ‘husband’. Since Aziraphale didn’t have a mobile phone, it limited the ways in which she could bother him.  Aziraphale seemed somewhere between delighted and overwhelmed by the spunky forensic technician. Between the two of them, they got their travel needs sorted, particularly since Aziraphale had no idea what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was decided that Crowley and Aziraphale would arrive in LA early in the morning and be picked up by Ella.  From the airport, they would go directly to Linda’s house for a small baby reveal party. There would be three humans who weren’t ‘in the know’ as Linda put it so everyone would have to pay more careful attention to what was said.  There would be another couple of days for get togethers or to wander around the city, then back to London.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Initially, Ella had fought about having the party on the same day that they arrived.  She’d sworn that the jet lag would be brutal. Aziraphale had nearly snarled in frustration until Linda stepped in.  She didn’t understand what it was exactly that made the angel and demon immune to jet lag, but if they suffered, it was their own fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it was that Aziraphale and Crowley arrived in Los Angeles twenty minutes early with the generous use of miracles.  The flight from JFK to LAX had been particularly tedious. Crowley had been able to huddle in on himself and sleep but Aziraphale had been subjected to two young children and their single mother with her infant.  They had barely taken off when he’d miracled the baby asleep. The boy was similarly easy to deal with, distracting him with electronics, but the girl was at that young age where humans are able to see the supernatural, even if she didn’t know what he was.  He’d hoped that, with the infant asleep, the mother would control her daughter, but the woman took the chance to rest, leaving him to fend for himself. The girl watched him with wide, blue eyes and asked him question after question about the world. Aziraphale tried very hard to be patient, but the truth was that he didn’t know the human answer to ‘why are your eyes blue?’ or ‘why is your friend's hair red?’ or if the plane flew by magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when Aziraphale was about to miracle the child unconscious, Crowley stirred and leaned over him, looking at the little girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your first question?” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked dubious.  “Why are you wearing sunglasses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They look cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She studied him, but he quietly stared, waiting for the next question.  “Are we flying by magic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy says there’s no such thing as magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your mummy always right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you asking us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley talked circles around the little girl without ever discouraging her or giving her a definitive answer.  Aziraphale spent the flight with the demon draped over his lap, playing absently with the pale gold ring on his left hand.  It was a simple band and was paler than Heaven’s ring. Studying it always left him with a strange feeling in his chest. The marriage wasn’t real, of course, so neither was Crowley’s claim on him, but the idea of one made his heart flutter.  Seeing the bright band on Crowley’s hand did the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that the demon had tossed him the ring as if it was a cheap token had been rather unfortunate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At any rate, Crowley and Aziraphale had just settled in to wait for their ride when they were surprised by a 1968 Ford Mustang Fastback GT 390 in blue that pulled up before the two of them.  Crowley actually lowered his sunglasses to study the vehicle, which was why the small brunette woman managed to bounce up and throw her arms around him in an affectionate embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be Crowley!” the woman enthused as the shocked demon nearly hissed and slithered out of her arms.  “I’m so excited to finally meet you guys!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As amused as Aziraphale was, he understood Ella to be valuable to the police and to Decker and Lucifer in particular.  Knowing that, he suspected he should rescue her before Crowley lost his dubious cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel cleared his throat.  “Ah, yes, my dear. I rather think-- Oh!  Hello!” Why he was startled when Ella turned and gave him the same treatment, he wasn’t sure.  Unlike Crowley, he put his arms around her in a somewhat poor attempt to return the gesture. He’d never really been fond of hugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think you’re getting out of a hug!” Ella said cheerily.  She finally stepped back so that they could study her, and she could examine them in return.  She was a lovely young woman, bubbling joy shimmering from her like effervescence. She seemed to be appreciative in return, grinning as she studied Crowley in particular.  “Nice catch, Az,” she purred, cocking her head as if it would help her see Crowley’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zira, please, if you must,” Aziraphale said quickly.  For his part, Crowley was observing her in return and his grin was slowly growing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re trouble, aren’t you?” he finally purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella grabbed both their bags and grinned.  “With a capital T. Climb in.” She moved around to put their bags in the trunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale climbed into the backseat and Crowley slithered into the front passenger.  Ella got in and started merging them into the traffic. “So, Zira’s okay? No one was willing to give me your full names although I did learn you’re A. Z. Fell.”  She glanced at Aziraphale in the rear view mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A. Zira Fell,” he replied, used to the lie.  “Most people call me Aziraphale but I also answer to Mr. Fell or Zira.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley leaned into the center console with a lazy smile on his lips.  “Anthony J. Crowley. I also go by Crowley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not Tony?” Ella asked her her own flirtatious smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only to those who don’t know better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella nodded.  “Alright, Crowley and Aziraphale it is.  Maybe Tony and Zira if I’m feeling lucky.”  She then glanced again at Aziraphale. “Everyone is at Linda’s house and really excited to see you guys.  Well, everyone but Dan. He and Lucifer don’t always get along so he’s holding out an opinion on a cousin.  But he likes Amenadiel, and Lucifer and Amenadiel are brothers so who knows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s eyebrows arched.  “I didn’t know Det. Espinoza did not like Lucifer.  Does that not cause issues?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually surprised you know who Dan is.  Did Lucifer tell you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale glanced out the window.  “I had dinner with Det. Decker and her daughter last time we were in town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!  I forgot. Trixie is there too and she’s excited to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he asked, surprised.  “I rather got the impression that Crowley would be more her cup of tea considering her friendship with Mazikeen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m not sure if she wants to meet him or challenge him to a duel.”  Ella glanced at Crowley. “So, you’re Lucifer’s cousin, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale expected Crowley to flinch, but he often forgot what an excellent liar the demon could be.  “Yup. Cousins. Him and Amenadiel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think of the role he’s working on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley and Aziraphale glanced at each other.  “Role?” the angel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  She grinned and rolled her eyes.  “You know, the one where he’s the Devil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blinked in surprise.  “Well. He really does tell everyone that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she replied with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s eyes were hidden behind his glasses, but Aziraphale had known him for sixty centuries.  If God Herself had come down and personally presented Crowley with anything his heart desired, he would not have been so gleeful.  “Oh, but he is the Devil,” Crowley purred with a grin. He looked back at Aziraphale. “Isn’t that right, angel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nearly sputtered, trying to consider how to respond without outright lying.  Ella, however, laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s a family game,” she said, rather delighted.  “Would that have made their mother God? They were talking about her a lot before she died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange how Aziraphale suddenly felt so cold.  Crowley sat up straight, staring at Ella. “What?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella looked shocked.  “Oh, awkward. Lucifer didn’t tell you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous,” Aziraphale said firmly.  “Their mother cannot be dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ella said uncomfortably.  She finally pulled up to the house.  “Saved by the party. Out we go!” She bounced out of the car and waited for the two stunned beings.  Before they could reach the front porch, however, Amenadiel stepped outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, big guy!” Ella said, punching his bicep playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s waiting inside,” he replied with a warm smile.  “I need a moment to catch up with my cousins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she said, awkward again.  Ella pulled Amenadiel down and whispered in his ear, then bounced inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel stared off for a moment, face set to a frown by what she’d said, but then he looked to the two and narrowed his eyes, straightening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley merely crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.  Sure, the First of the First could flatten him like a bug but then so could Lucifer.  Not to mention he was perfectly willing to throw Amenadiel’s sins in his face. The only reason he hadn’t already started was for Aziraphale’s sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale, on the other hand, was nearly trembling.  He was powerful in his own right, but he was nothing compared to Amenadiel.  It had been so long since he’d been around the First, not including Lucifer, and it hadn’t exactly gone well that last time.  He’d never met Amenadiel before and was unsure of his reception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel studied Crowley for a long moment, who looked two ticks away from launching a verbal attack, then turned to the principality.  “Aziraphale, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if you don’t know,” Crowley muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale considered kicking him.  “Yes,” he answered. Without thinking, he was standing at rest, hands clasped at his lower back and feet shoulder-width apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel studied him for another moment.  “They tell me Gabriel tried to execute you with hellfire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale seemed a little wary.  “Well, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you survive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley glanced sideways at his angel.  Aziraphale looked both resolute and disappointed at the question, lips firmly sealed.  The demon turned back and raised his eyebrows, almost daring Amenadiel to push.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel, however, found himself smiling slightly.  “Alright. Just know that Linda and pretty much everyone else in this house would hunt me down if I turned you in.  You’re safe here.” He glanced at Crowley, some of his warmth and welcome fading slightly. “Both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s big of you,” Crowley taunted.  He stepped up to Aziraphale, guiding the angel toward the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley passed Amenadiel without issue, but when Aziraphale was beside him, the archangel raised a hand to still him.  “Can we have a moment? I swear, I’ve no intent to harm you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley glared, power coiling through him protectively.  He would be no match for the archangel, but it was sweet all the same.  Instinct told Aziraphale to trust the First Born, but he’d thought he could trust the others, too.  Still, none of them had ever outright lied to him. He looked at Crowley and nodded even as fear curled in his stomach.  Crowley didn’t seem to want to listen, but Amenadiel was gravely serious. Trusting Aziraphale’s judgement despite himself, the demon went inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel faced Aziraphale.  “Ella told me she’d mentioned our Mother’s death to you.  She is, of course, not dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded, confused.  “Yes, I rather figured. She is still in Hell?”  He didn’t like that Goddess had been cast down, but he didn’t know the details.  Between Her and God, She had been the only one to ever talk to him. He appreciated that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She escaped,” Amenadiel said.  He put a hand on the principality’s shoulder.  “Aziraphale, in order to save Her life and keep Her free, Lucifer used a flaming sword to send Her into another dimension.  She’s not dead, but She is gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stared at him, trying to take that in.  “Gone?” he asked weakly. How could half of Creation be gone?  He was having trouble wrapping his mind around how that worked and the strange, empty feeling the news burned into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Aziraphale understood it, God had made the angels.  The First were the elite, the Children of God and Goddess, who were welcome into the Silver City, their home.  Other angels were made by God not as children, but with purposes in mind. However, when He became intrigued with the Earth project, control over the angels went to Goddess.  That was when Aziraphale was made. He was created by God to protect and watch after His new Creation, the first of all Earth angels, but he’d never seen God or heard His words.  Goddess had given him a flaming sword and had spoken to him a couple of times, such as to question the whereabouts of said sword. Then She was in Hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed around the odd lump in his throat.  “I see,” he replied softly, although he wasn’t sure he did.  He certainly didn’t want to discuss the strange pain with Amenadiel.  “Why was Crowley excluded from this discussion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel blinked, pulling back his hand.  “He’s Fallen, a demon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So was She,” he replied coldly, “and She was his Goddess too.”  Aziraphale skirted the archangel and went inside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Inside, Crowley was immediately accosted by a mini human.  Ordinarily, this would amuse him but the daggers in her hands that were pressed against his belly were less funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be Trixie,” he drawled, looking down at the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie scoffed and pulled back.  “Maze said you’d be boring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maze doesn’t like anything she can’t use her body to interact with.”  Past the child’s head, Mazikeen was sprawled on a couch with one eyebrow cocked in challenge.  Decker was seated on a loveseat beside Lucifer, attempting not to choke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie made a horrid face.  “What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means he talks too much,” Mazikeen interrupted as the two made their way into the house.  She nodded toward the door. “Where’s your better half?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some kind of goody two-shoes meeting that I’m not nearly nice enough to attend.  You probably shouldn’t sic her on Aziraphale as soon as he walks in. He’s a bit nervous.”  As he talked, Crowley glanced over the group in the room. Lucifer and Decker were actually holding hands, making Crowley deeply suspicious.  Trixie clambered up to squeeze in between her mother and the arm of the loveseat, leaving room for Crowley and Aziraphale on the couch with Mazikeen.  Linda was on another loveseat by herself, a bassinet next to her, and in the armchairs were Ella and a human male he hadn’t met last time. It must be Dan Espinoza.  A cursory glance told Crowley that this Espinoza was not a good man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re Lucifer’s cousin?” Dan asked, looking him over.  His eyes suggested that Crowley was exactly what he expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, yes; Crowley was going to love hating this guy.  “And you’re Decker’s ex,” he said casually, moving to the couch next to Mazikeen.  “Never got your name,” he lied, and sounded like he didn’t much care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human flushed slightly, even as Ella shot him a look.  She had told them in the car Dan would be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Dan,” Mazikeen said.  “Be nice. He’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice?  Me? You must have me confused with Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> confuse you and Aziraphale.”  Mazikeen’s tone dripped with lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley still didn’t get her fascination with Aziraphale but it made his fangs itch a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella broke the tension by excitedly gesturing Crowley forward.  “And you’ve got to meet the man of the hour!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just sat down, Ella.  Let him relax,” Linda said, even as she turned to pick up her son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There's plenty of time for relaxing later,” the brunette enthused.  “Baby first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley sighed, glancing at his fellow demons.  Both looked amused, but most definitely like they were enamored of the infant as well.  Crowley heaved himself off of the couch and slinked his way over to Linda, leaning down to see Charlie.  In that position, none of the humans not in the know could see his face, so he stuffed one hand into his pocket and the other slid down the sunglasses so that he could clearly see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first glance, Charlie looked like an ordinary baby.  He was quiet and cheerful and giggled as he looked up at Crowley.  Then the Serpent looked deeper, and the infant’s aura was that of an unmasked archangel, most definitely his father’s son.  Crowley nearly winced at the sight of such unforged divine power. He blinked back, and Charlie must have found the whole thing endearing because he laughed in delight and reached for Crowley’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to hold him?” Linda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Crowley just looked at her, like he was genuinely startled she wanted to offer her child to him.  Linda blinked at him, but then he straightened, fixing his sunglasses again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, well, breakable.  I’m a bit clumsy.” He heard the front door open and took the chance to turn and look over at Aziraphale.  Immediately, Crowley stiffened, eyes flicking over his angel’s face. He was dreadfully pale, his mood decimated by whatever Amenadiel had said to him.  The First followed him in and also looked somewhat disturbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright there, Aziraphale?” Lucifer asked with a small frown, studying both angels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just fine, thank you,” Aziraphale replied, obviously lying.  Crowley could practically see him pull himself together. “I apologize; I appear to have missed introductions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, there was only one person he had not formally met.  Still, Amenadiel stepped forward, and if Aziraphale stiffened slightly as he passed, no one called him on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you know everyone except for Dan Espinoza.  He's also a detective with the LAPD.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan got up and offered his hand to Aziraphale.  “Aziraphale, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zira Fell.  People often blend it together and I’ve become attached.”  He shook Dan’s hand in welcome before turning to the others to make his greetings.  “Det. Decker, Lucifer, you both look well. Hello Trixie, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie jumped up and hugged the angel.  “Hi, Aziraphale!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale then turned to the couch.  “Mazikeen. Lovely as always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grin was a frightening balance of flirtatious and predatory.  “Maze.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated for only a moment.  “Maze, then.” Then he turned to Linda.  “Dr. Martin, you are absolutely radiant, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda actually blushed but she stubbornly refused to be distracted.  “You’re still pale, Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We mustn’t talk business on such an occasion.  We are here to meet your son.” The brush off was obvious, but it was well known that a new mother usually had trouble not showing off her child.  After a brief internal debate, Linda melted and stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room felt heavy with a certain gravity as Crowley moved aside, allowing Linda to step forward with her son.  She presented him to Aziraphale as if he was someone who mattered, and in a way, he was. Besides his father, Aziraphale was the first angel to meet Charlie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda held him out to Aziraphale.  At first, he also demurred, but this time, she wouldn’t have it.  Linda placed Charlie into his arms and the angel took him with an ease that showed just how many children he’d held in his long life.  Perhaps it should have appeared to the humans less like Aziraphale was the important one, as Crowley was supposed to be the one related.  However, it was obvious who everyone liked more so it wasn’t much of a surprise that the angel’s opinion was more valued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale and Charlie looked at each other for a long moment, the two meeting gazes.  They appeared not to know what to do, almost startled by each other. Suddenly, Charlie brightened, his smile brilliant as he looked up at the principality with adoration.  Aziraphale melted, eyes transfixed by the baby archangel. The two continued to gaze at each other; a tension slid through Aziraphale’s shoulders, but the love that surrounded the two was nearly a palpable thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was silent.  Linda had tears in her eyes, like she was about to fall apart, her heart wrenched by what she knew was taking place.  Amenadiel put a hand on her shoulder for comfort, though there was a pinch of sadness to him. Decker looked in awe and Lucifer stunned and rather curious, his head cocked.  Interestingly, Ella was watching the two with large, dewy eyes, her gaze flicking over them in a way that belied she might be seeing more than anyone realized. Only Mazikeen and Dan looked unimpressed; for Mazikeen, it was an act hiding distress, but Dan was confused.  He glanced around as if he wasn’t really sure why everyone was so taken with the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale and Charlie stared at each other long enough that it actually started to get a little awkward.  The divinities in the room glanced at each other in concern although most of the humans still seemed rather overwhelmed by the aura the two angels were projecting.  Before anyone could step forward, Aziraphale looked up rather suddenly. He blinked hard, as if trying to come back to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s beautiful,” he said, offering the child back to his mother.  Amenadiel relaxed as Linda cooed over her son, but Crowley frowned slightly.  Something was off, but he wasn’t sure if it was the same thing before or something else.  Sure, the kid was an angel, but Aziraphale didn’t do well with kids. On the other hand, it was their first baby angel, so who knew?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leave it to another child to interrupt the strange silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Aziraphale,” Trixie said, sliding up and grabbing the angel’s left hand.  “You said you can fight with daggers too, right? Maze taught me this cool move.  Wanna see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monkey, they just had a long flight.  Let them relax,” Decker jumped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful around him, Trixie,” Amenadiel warned.  “His specialty is a sword but he’s one of the best bladed fighters I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one is as good as Maze,” Trixie affirmed, pointedly ignoring her mother’s suggestion as she guided Aziraphale outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should head out too,” Dan said, clapping his hands on his thighs.  “Not all of us could get the day off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so I can drop Trixie off to you later tonight?” Decker said, standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley ignored the human chatter, gazing toward the door as he considered what had just happened.  He looked back over at Charlie, but the baby was happily bundled in his mother’s arms, drifting contentedly.  He wished he’d thought to watch the interaction more carefully, but the baby alone had a painfully bright aura; that little bundle of love had been far too much for him to stare at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man,” Dan said, catching Crowley’s attention.  “Nice to meet you.” It was an obvious lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley gave him a thin smirk.  “Charmed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan stared at him for a moment, practically swelling with machismo.  “What’s with the sunglasses anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Decker, the brilliant little human, seemed to know from experience with other demons that this would not end well.  “He’s photosensitive,” she interrupted, guiding Dan to the door. Under her breath, she was muttering to him about picking fights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley moved to sit down on the couch again.  Something seemed wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley considered what he was learning even as every survival instinct he’d cultivated in his life was screaming.  Something was off, but every time he tried to consider it, the presence of the other three divinities distracted him.  There was something odd about how amiable Amenadiel was, something strange in how Decker and Lucifer leaned in to each other.  As for Mazikeen, her general presence was enough to send him lashing out just now. He wasn’t as low on the totem pole as he made himself out to be, but he couldn’t take Mazikeen in a fight.  Only Aziraphale had a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The annoying thing was that he didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was reacting this way.  That wasn’t quite true; he was feeling like a cornered animal because something was wrong with Aziraphale and he didn’t know what.  The pale face, the automatic conversation, all of it lead to something bad having happened between him and Amenadiel but Crowley didn’t know what.  It left him feeling like they were both in danger and he was two seconds from grabbing his angel and flying back to London, with his own wings if he had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see Linda watching him, concern on her face.  “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could formulate a reply, the front door opened.  Trixie bounced inside, an excited grin on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Maze!  Wanna see something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he show you a trick?” Mazikeen asked, amused.  She was sprawled on the couch next to Crowley, not quite touching.  Her proximity was making his scales itch and she probably knew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can use my daggers,” Trixie offered with a pleasantness so insincere it was probably weaponized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon arched one eyebrow but rose, meeting Trixie near the stairs to the door, a safe distance from where Charlie slumbered peacefully in his bassinet.  Almost like magic, Mazikeen’s demonblades were in her hands. “Got my own, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie’s grin brightened and she put her weapons aside.  Crowley leaned back, allowing curiosity to chase the anxiety away formoment.  He had never seen Aziraphale fight with a weapon except that once against Lilith, but he had seen him defend himself once or twice and he wondered what the angel taught her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child stood against Mazikeen of the Lilim, small and unafraid.  The demon twirled her daggers, then lashed out. Suddenly, the dagger she’d struck with was in Trixie’s hand as the girl hit the ground on her knees and came within half an inch of hamstringing Mazikeen.  The demon twisted, also crouching low, and had her weapon at Trixie’s throat. Mazikeen’s eyes narrowed as the human girl grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do that again,” she snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked away, glancing at the others as the two retook their starting stance.  Decker was unconcerned, as was Lucifer and Amenadiel, although her eyes never left the battle.  Linda was grimacing slightly, but also appeared unworried. They were all in the know, and none of them seemed concerned about a demon exchanging fighting lessons with a little girl.  Ella, the only one not aware of the truth of the situation, was watching intently, delighted at the child’s ability to disarm Mazikeen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was absolutely bizarre seeing Amenadiel dote on Linda and their son.  He had thought it would be a hilarious sight, but instead, he reminded him of very old times, before the War.  He had not personally known Amenadiel, but he had seen him along with the rest of the First Family. He didn’t like the tender reminder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something odd about Lucifer and Decker as well.  They were seated on the couch together, not exactly curled up but very close.  Decker was leaning into Lucifer’s side, one hand tangled with his. They hadn’t been so close before and Linda hadn’t told him they’d gotten together.  She would have; they had money riding on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was off, like he’d taken a step left of his own reality.  It was wrong and he wasn’t sure how. The uneasy feeling of missing something, in addition to Aziraphale’s earlier distress, was driving him wild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale taught you that?” Ella asked, sounding very impressed.  The question broke through Crowley’s spiraling thoughts and he looked up, watching as Mazikeen scowled thoughtfully at the grinning child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” Amenadiel interrupted, also grinning.  He seemed inordinately pleased. “Soldiers of his rank are extremely good at what they do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie’s eyes widened.  “Aziraphale is a soldier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That move is not military standard,” Mazikeen almost snapped.  Her eyes were bright and she looked unhappy that Amenadiel was butting in.  Crowley almost grimaced; as if she needed another reason to be fascinated with Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s adaptable,” the First said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Trixie stared at him doubtfully.  “Aziraphale?” Linda asked, disbelieving.  “I like him a lot, don’t get me wrong, but ‘adaptable’ is not the first thing that comes to mind when think of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he still outside?” Mazikeen asked Trixie, sounding like she intended to start sparring with him on the lawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  He said he needed some air.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley frowned again, going back to parsing out the source of everything feeling wrong.  Mazikeen stalked outside, even as the Serpent tried to figure out what was bothering him. Aziraphale did not fight.  Even with his life in danger, he didn’t fight. There were a total of three times in six millenia that the angel had moved against someone and they had all been defensive.  He’d never trained anyone else to fight. He never even sparred, near as Crowley could tell. Why would he show an angelic disarming technique to a human child? Why did it feel like something was different and he was the only person not in the know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Mazikeen came back inside alone, frowning.  “Trixie,” she said, looking at the girl, “did he say where he was going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not there?” she asked, but at Mazikeen’s firm look, she straightened.  “No. He said goodbye to Daddy then just… well, did what I told him to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s expression sharpened and he leaned forward, eyes firm on Trixie.  “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He let me attack, defended himself, then repeated the move when I wanted to learn it.  But he didn’t say anything. He just… obeyed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley couldn’t stand it any longer.  He was on his feet and out the door before anyone could say anything else.  That was absolutely unlike Aziraphale. Something had happened and Crowley didn’t know what and the frustration had him suddenly bursting at the seams.  Aziraphale was nowhere to be found and the Serpent slipped back inside, expression black as he stalked up to Amenadiel. It was Mazikeen that stopped him with a hand on his chest.  A small part of him was gratified to see her also angry and upset, but most of him wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite</span>
  </em>
  <span> the archangel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say to him?” Crowley hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel was stiff, but he looked as concerned as everyone else.  He nodded slightly, but for what, Crowley didn’t know. “I confirmed what Ella had told you; our mother is dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s impossible!”  However, Crowley knew he couldn’t get the full story with the humans there and he seethed, wanting to lash out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ella,” Decker said, interrupting the brewing argument.  “Do you think you can take Trixie back to the apartment and stay with her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ella asked, eyes wide.  “Chloe, I can help! This is partly my fault!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a family thing, Miss Lopez,” Lucifer said, rising.  “If we need your help, you know we would ask you immediately, but Crowley and Aziraphale have been separated from the family for a while.  We’re all that Aziraphale has. If he’s grieving, then we need to deal with it ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make him sound weak,” Crowley spit at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s dark eyes glimmered.  “I know very well he’s not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella was having none of it.  “Look, obviously I’m missing something and family comes first, I get that, but I really want to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you will be by watching Trixie,” Decker assured.  “Please, Ella. We’ll tell you the moment he’s found.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But--” Trixie started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Decker cut her off firmly.  “Don’t even try it, monkey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both ladies pouted.  “Come on, Trixie,” Ella said dismally.  “Let’s go eat ice cream and buy pillows to stab.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie immediately brightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the two humans were gone, Crowley glared at Amenadiel.  “Goddess cannot be dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Lucifer interrupted, “She can but She’s not.  Mum refused to go back to Hell after She escaped so I sent Her to another universe to build for Herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley stared at him unblinkingly as he tried to parse that out.  His expression was hard to read behind the glasses. “Escaped? You lost both Goddess and Lilith, two of Hell’s most high-profile prisoners?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s smile sharpened unpleasantly, predatory as he squared off against Crowley.  “Choose your next words very carefully, Serpent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley seemed torn between ripping into Lucifer and saving himself from said ripping.  Survival instinct won out. “So that’s it then?” he asked, stepping back slightly from Lucifer.  “She’s gone? There’s no way to reach Her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not unless you’re got a flaming sword,” Amenadiel scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley rounded on the archangel.  “Aziraphale is the Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eaden and the first of Earth’s defenders.  He was given a flaming sword by Goddess Herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was?” Linda asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can’t cut through the walls of reality,” Lucifer assured.  “Only mine can do that. I rather forgot he had one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it mean to have one?” Decker asked, curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are a lot of celestial swords,” Lucifer explained.  “Only three burn with holy fire: mine, Michael’s, and the Eastern Guardian’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he ever use it?” Mazikeen asked, intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley scowled.  “It’s War’s sword now.  He can use it as originally intended, but anybody else is consumed by bloodlust.  Can we get back to the point here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He gave his sword to War?” Amenadiel asked, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He gave it to Adam.  Humans gave it to War.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“War?  Like, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse War?” Decker asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to ask,” Linda muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley flashed fangs that he had not had a moment before.  His body was coiled and tense, becoming more snake-like as his frustration mounted.  “So he absolutely cannot get to Goddess?” he hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I threw most of the sword after Her,” Lucifer said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could he have gone somewhere to mourn Her?” Decker asked, keeping a safe distance from Crowley.  She made sure to keep her voice soft, soothing. “The beach where She left? A church?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” Crowley said through grit teeth as he tried to stay calm and think.  “Not sure we’ve been to Los Angeles except last year. Don’t know if any of the churches have some special meaning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could he want to talk to God?” Linda offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Serpent scoffed unpleasantly, wrapping his arms around himself.  “Aziraphale doesn’t talk to God, mostly because He doesn’t talk to Aziraphale.  When Goddess was cast into Hell, he never tried to speak again except during Armageddon. He got an answering service.  Most of the time when we say ‘God’, we’re talking about Her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Linda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley spread his arms with a bitter laugh.  “Who do you think cast him from the Silver City?  God made Aziraphale to guard Eden and protect Adam and Eve.  He was the first of Earth’s angels, guarding the Eastern gate where the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil and the Tree of Life were.  He failed. Eve was tempted and everyone was kicked out, including Aziraphale.” He gave Amenadiel a hard look. “Nobody talks about how he was cast out to follow Adam and Eve.  And the real kicker is God still couldn’t be bothered to tell Aziraphale himself. Gabriel gave him the order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Amenadiel pointed out.  “You’re the Serpent who tempted her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think He’d throw them out!  I certainly didn’t expect Him to send a Guardian after them!”  Crowley shrugged sharply. “Aziraphale’s never brought it up, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t blame you,” Decker said firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda broke in with her own observation.  “But you blame yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged again.  “Worked out, didn’t it?  Did know he couldn’t go to the Silver City.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Decker interrupted, raising a hand as if to hold back the onslaught of information.  “God didn’t really banish all Earth angels because of Aziraphale, did He?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I certainly wouldn’t put it past him, but probably not,” Lucifer replied.  “More likely He simply wants to keep them here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Aziraphale is unlikely to seek God out,” Decker concluded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How else would he mourn her?” Linda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen shook her head, still frowning.  “Wait. I’m not hearing a reason for him to be mourning Her.  Why do you think that’s what he’s doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was his Mother,” Linda nearly gasped, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, not really,” Crowley replied with a half shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer elaborated.  “I call him ‘little brother’ but technically, he’s not part of the family.  Those you consider the archangels: Gabriel, Michael, Amenadiel, etc, they are part of the family.  The rest of the angels are not and aren’t considered Their children except in a vague sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You adopted a principality?” Amenadiel asked, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Lucifer half sang.  “She was as much his Mother as She was yours.”  He gestured to Linda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth thinned, something complicated and painful flickering over her face.  “Not at all, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She talked to him,” Crowley added, trying hard to be patient while he considered Mazikeen’s question.  She was a bounty hunter, after all; finding people was her specialty. “It was only a couple of times. I’m pretty sure I talked to Her more before Falling.  He could very well be attached to her, but it’s more like a soldier deeply loyal to his Queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The loss of his Queen could be distressing,” Linda murmured, considering.  “Did anything else seem to distress him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.  The pixie minx picked us up.  She gave us the guest list, asked us about Lucifer’s aspiring acting career, mentioned Auntie’s death, then we were here.”  Crowley took off the sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, trying to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only thing that happened inside was meeting Charlie and him playing with Trixie,” Decker added.  “Charlie can’t talk and Trixie just sparred with him. The rest of us barely had a chance to say hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley half-shrugged.  “Charlie could have talked, but what the Heaven could he possibly have had to say?”  In the ringing silence after his words, Crowley pulled his hands from his eyes and glanced around.  “What?” he snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Charlie’s an infant,” Decker pointed out.  “He can’t talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlie’s an angel,” he snapped, “an archangel, even.  Some of them can communicate mentally with words or images and emotions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if that’s the case, why hasn’t he done so with anyone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, like Linda?”  He looked at the blond human.  “Sorry, Doc, but he might just be too young to know how.  It’s not like we know the rules for baby angels. He might only be able to communicate with another angel.”  Which brought his attention to Amenadiel. Crowley peered at him, really studying the First of the First with his sulfur-yellow eyes.  “You’re not a full angel. Someone’s been a bad boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel’s expression went cold.  “You can tell?” Linda asked, putting a hand to the man’s chest to calm him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not enough power.   Charlie is bright enough to sear my eyeballs and I’m used to Aziraphale’s glow.  Amenadiel here is far too dull, power wise. Then again, there’s the way you presented Charlie to Aziraphale.”  He cocked his head at Linda. “It was definitely an angel thing and not just an immortal thing or you would have done the same for me.  But it’s not like it matters. Even if Charlie can communicate with other angels, what could have happened in his life that might disturb Aziraphale?  Linda’s breasts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half the room protested the crass observation, but Lucifer and Amenadiel met each other's gaze over their heads.  In the end, it was Mazikeen who spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some demons escaped from Hell,” she said, defiantly watching Lucifer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer glared at her hard, but didn't protest her words.  She just met his stare stubbornly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s sclera were starting to be overcome by his serpent iris.  “I’m beginning to see that this happens with some frequency. Sucks not having a king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, they tried to correct that,” she snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared.  “And Lucifer probably left them in pieces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Charlie,” Linda said softly.  Crowley’s head snapped around to look at her.  “They tried to make Charlie King of Hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s expression was somewhere between disgusted and ill.  “Really? I presume Lucifer still left them in pieces.” Then something seemed to occur to him.  Suddenly, his body stilled, frozen as a statue. Even his chest stopped breathing. Heat shimmered in the air around him as he turned and focused his gaze on Lucifer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley,” Lucifer warned as Decker took a few steps back, hiding behind him, her hand sliding to her gun.  Amenadiel put an arm around Linda, pulling her back. Mazikeen stayed where she was beside Crowley, eyes narrowed.  That he hadn’t lashed out or tried to move away from her was a promising sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something black ripped across Crowley’s neck as his power leaked in the room.  Charlie made a soft whimper in his bassinet but the Serpent didn’t look in his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Crowley had performed a mass temptation on the club-goers at Lux last year, the power had been both salacious and awe-inspiring.  His expression just then was predatory and as empty as a snake’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samael,” he hissed, his voice dusty as he called Lucifer by his angelic name.  “Tell me. Tell me and I will believe you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not have Aziraphale on the throne of Hell,” Lucifer stated firmly, dark eyes focused on his Serpent.  “It is not, nor will it ever be, my intention or desire. The same goes for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked down and a shudder ran through him, his skin rippling again.  The intense heat disappeared and, with a deep breath, the Fallen seemed to come alive once more.  He sank to the floor but froze on his knees as Lucifer stepped forward, catching his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You threatened them,” the Devil growled darkly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t look up.  He was quiet for a long moment.  “It’s Aziraphale,” he finally answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would Aziraphale care?” Mazikeen said, bringing the conversation back to the point.  “I mean, it’s over. The demons are back in Hell. If Charlie did show that to him, why would he care?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Decker said, relieved to have a direction.  “But it gives us a place to start looking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The place of worship?” Crowley asked.  His eyes were still down, Lucifer’s hand still holding him in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know about that?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley gave a small shrug.  “It’s not uncommon knowledge.  All you need is an empty throne, an angel, and a place that is both a house of worship and a den of sin.”  He paused a moment. “One of our easier rituals really, ignoring the empty throne.” Crowley finally looked up, glancing around the room.  “This is the secret you’ve been keeping from us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew there was a secret?” Linda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demon.  Was as irritating as shedding skin.  It was driving me mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, if that is what Charlie showed him, we will hopefully find him at the Mayan.”  Decker stepped forward and placed her hand gently on Lucifer’s arm. “You knew it was going to happen,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I rather didn’t expect one of them to be missing when it did.”  Lucifer released Crowley’s arm and stepped back. “Now then, let’s go find out errant little brother, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s tongue flicked out in horrified disgust.  “Don’t ever call him my brother.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is minor self-harm/threatened suicide in this chapter.  Please be mindful of the tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They called Ella to update her and ask her to add Charlie to her babysitting duty.  Once she was back she had immediately hugged Crowley, ignoring how tense he was and whether he might not want a hug.  Crowley nearly squirmed in horror, not a fan of such demonstrative physical affection and certainly not with humans. Lucifer seemed amused as Hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda blanched at the sight of the Mayan once they had arrived, climbing out of the car.  “This is where they took Charlie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His first nightclub, which leaves me double insulted,” Lucifer said.  “It should have been Lux.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him flatly.  “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley ignored them.  He jogged across the street to the entrance and ducked inside.  He didn’t know why the place was open and empty and he didn’t really care.  Inside, there was a central dais where rituals would have been performed during the temple’s early years.  In this era, it was a stage for performers. To Crowley’s relief, Aziraphale was on the stage seated on a simple armchair, one hand dangling off the side unseen, his head tipped down.  He was staring at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” Decker sighed in relief as she came in behind Crowley.  “Thank God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was already on his way across the room.  At the sound of Decker’s voice, Aziraphale’s head snapped up, his dangling hand coming around and stopping Crowley in his tracks.  Aziraphale’s eyes were swallowed by a pale light, his pupils near pinpricks as he looked blindly into the room. In his hand was a dagger, the blade long and shining in the poor light of the nightclub.  One glance told Crowley that it was an antique design and most likely conjured by Aziraphale. That meant it was balanced, sharp, and blessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they back?” Aziraphale asked.  His voice was soft and deeply afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley had never seen this before.  “Angel?” he asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dagger turned toward him. “Yes,” he answered, although he didn’t sound sure.  “Yes, I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Aziraphale paused.  His gaze didn’t move, still blank as if he truly couldn’t see, or was seeing something other than what was physically there.  He then flipped the dagger with a practiced motion and rested the tip against his collarbone, just under his bow tie. “I… I have to.  I think? Yes, I believe I must.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nearly shrieked when the principality turned the blade on himself, panic surging in his body.  Lucifer took a step forward, his expression black, but despite appearing blind, Aziraphale immediately had the dagger back toward him. Blood slowly started to strain his shirt where he’d nicked himself with the blade.  Despite his steady hand, Aziraphale cringed back into the armchair, trying to huddle into a ball away from the Devil and whimpering in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley grabbed Lucifer, stopping him from approaching.  “What is happening?” he asked, alarmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer raised his hands cautiously, trying to calm the pair.  “I don’t know, but we need to get that dagger out of his hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, Lucifer,” Linda said soothingly, her voice calm, “perhaps you should back up a bit, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of Linda’s voice, Aziraphale perked.  He looked around, trying to spot the source of the sound even as his eyes refused to track.  “Mother?” he said, hesitant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda blinked, glancing at the others, but then decided to roll with it.  “Aziraphale, it’s Dr. Martin. Do you remember me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel twitched, flipping the dagger to pointing at himself again, although he did not press it to his throat.  “Mother?” he asked again, sounding small and afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda took a very small step forward.  “Yes, Aziraphale, it’s Mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shot her a sharp look but Aziraphale’s expression melted into relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are demons?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The demons are backing away,” she said, gesturing for them to do so.  Crowly didn’t like it, but he’d never seen this before. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on.  For Aziraphale to mentally mix himself up with Charlie was not impossible; he had no idea how much experience his angel had with that kind of telepathic communication.  What he didn’t understand was the dagger; why would he try to injure himself? He and Lucifer backed up even as Linda slowly moved forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you come here, Aziraphale?” Linda asked, gently repeating his name, hoping to remind him of who he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blinked rapidly, his head twitching as if he was having a waking nightmare.  “I… I have to fix it.” He didn’t sound sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you have to fix, Aziraphale?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dagger jerked toward his throat but didn’t make contact, just a twitch of his hand.  He looked like he was trying to make sense of everything just as much as they were. “He went away,” he finally responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who went away, Aziraphale?” Linda asked, her face set in a gentle expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel was quiet for a long moment, staring into the empty darkness.  The hand with the dagger shifted restlessly as he searched for words. “It has to be me,” he finally said.  His voice was a horrified whisper, as if he hoped desperately to be wrong. A sad smile flickered over his lips even as a tear trailed down his cheek.  “It can’t be him, and I… I can’t let it be Crowley.” His voice was so soft as he said his demon’s name. “It just leaves me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley hissed under his breath.  The damned throne! But why did Aziraphale think he had to do anything about it?  Ordinarily, despite reluctantly liking Lucifer, Aziraphale would not get involved in something like this.  Crowley still didn’t understand what was happening. Crowley began to move, ever so slowly, sliding around to circle the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” Linda said firmly, “who is ‘him’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s eyes flicked back and forth as if searching his thoughts.  “Uncle?” he finally said, sounding unsure. He looked down at the dagger for a long moment, then his grip firmed and he lifted it to his throat.  “Uncle can’t go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is Uncle’s name, Aziraphale?” Linda said quickly, trying not to reach out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale paused.  “Name?” he asked. He seemed to consider the question, then frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this Uncle, Aziraphale?” she asked and waved her hand at Lucifer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Devil started and stared at her.  “Ah, yes. Uh, hello, Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel froze.  He blinked one, slowly, the hand with the dagger sagging slightly.  “Uncle?” he said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is Uncle’s name, Aziraphale?” Linda prompted again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His frown deepened.  He squirmed on the chair.  “Lucifer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good,” she gently cooed.  “Is Lucifer your uncle, Aziraphale?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s eyes flicked about in growing distress.  “I… he went away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  He went home.  Aziraphale, is it a bad thing for Lucifer to go home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another tear spilled down Aziraphale’s cheek.  He gave a sudden, ragged breath. “I miss him,” he whined softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Charlie does,” Linda cooed.  “We all do. But that’s Charlie. Are you Charlie, Aziraphale?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a small whimper in his throat.  “Mother…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.  You miss Her, don’t you?  It’s okay. You can call me Mother if you want to.  Do you want to call me Mother?” Linda took another step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was suddenly on his feet, his wings spread wide and the dagger forward as the armchair hit the floor.  Lucifer, Amenadiel, and Mazikeen flanked Linda protectively even as Crowley slithered ever closer from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer has to stay,” Aziraphale snarled, the line almost sounding rehearsed at this point.  It was like he was trying to convince himself that the logic was sound. “He can’t go away. That leaves me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Linda asked, her heart in her throat at having the brilliant angel before her threatening her.  It was funny how the bookish, fussy angel looked suddenly so terrifying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because… well, because it’s bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she agreed.  “It sucks and it hurts.  We all miss him. But Lucifer is the King of Hell, and more importantly, Aziraphale, it’s not your problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stilled, the implications of her words hard for him to sort through.  Under normal circumstances, they all knew that Aziraphale would never have protested Lucifer’s return to Hell.  The cognitive dissonance seemed to be frustrating the angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” Linda murmured.  She took another step forward, letting her fingertips brush his hand.  “It’s not your problem to solve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blinked.  Through the soft light, his pupils seemed to widen enough for him to track her, to truly look at her.  In that unguarded second, Crowley struck. He was hidden one moment, then before Linda even knew to pull her hand back, the dagger was gone from Aziraphale’s hand.  The angel snarled, his feathers bristling, but Amenadiel grabbed him, restricting limbs as he enfolded Aziraphale in his arms. Aziraphale screamed, a horrifying sound that sent a shock of primal terror up almost everyone’s neck, and lashed out, kicking out his legs.  Lucifer and Mazikeen pulled Linda back in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough now, Aziraphale,” Amenadiel said into his ear, holding the angel firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale paused, panting from his struggle.  He blinked rapidly, his eyes flicking from person to person.  “First?” he finally said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer circled around, looking displeased.  “I think we’ve had enough of this.” He stepped up next to the two angels.  “Aziraphale, will you let me help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blinked blindly at him.  “Uncle?” he asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lucifer agreed.  He glanced over at the humans.  “I ordinarily can only do this to my own people.  An angel must let me. Fortunately, he thinks I’m his uncle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Decker asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See what the bloody Hell went wrong.”  Lucifer reached forward to gently cradle Aziraphale’s head.  Their eyes met and they stilled, breathing together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After probably five minutes, Aziraphale sagged into Lucifer’s hands, letting out a wet, ragged gasp.  Crowley moved forward to look at him, studying his face. The moment Aziraphale saw him, he reached for the Serpent, and Amenadiel passed him over to let him gasp and shudder in Crowley’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we forget Charlie is a baby angel,” Lucifer said, stepping back.  “There has never been a baby angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that have to do with Aziraphale?” Mazikeen asked, studying the dagger he had conjured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s never had to think like a baby.  When Charlie happily told him everything about his thus far short life, Aziraphale didn’t have the capability to understand it in the way it was presented.  It became a messy tangle in his head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you sort it out?” Decker asked.  “You’ve never been a child either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I have,” Lucifer said airily.  “We were allowed to grow up, as it were. Aziraphale was created fully grown and immediately set to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Created by a father who didn’t care and a mother who barely talked to him,” Decker muttered, faintly disgusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not our parents,” Crowley almost snarled, tired of people making that comparison.  “They made that perfectly clear, especially to the lower tier, if you recall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?” Amenadiel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s yellow eyes were hard as he stared at him.  “You ever been banished? Denied anything, First Born?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel’s own stare was dark.  “I no longer have my powers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tragic,” Crowley snapped.  “Probably your own blessed fault.  See you still got your wings. You’ve been to the Silver City, to Heaven.  Aziraphale never has and he has been so utterly loyal that he’s never had his powers taken or his wings blackened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel didn’t look surprised or even guilty.  “Aziraphale never needed to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An angel never needed to see Heaven?  Oh, of course. Why would he?” The sarcasm was caustic.  “And what need have we to call a being Father Whose presence we’ve never even been allowed in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale made a soft whine in his throat, interrupting the argument.  Crowley tightened his hold, but Linda darted in to brush back his hair, soothing him.  “It’s alright, Aziraphale. The past is the past. Right now, I just want to help you. Do you know what you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he looked at her, Aziraphale’s eyes were still that cool sky blue, but the pale glow was gone and his pupils normal.  He looked helplessly at Linda for a moment, as if unsure how to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think,” Lucifer interjected, “that if Charlie is so eager to communicate with an angel, then they both need to learn how to do so properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That means more time in LA,” Mazikeen said, sounding pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda considered that for a moment.  “Well, obviously Charlie’s development is of the utmost importance to me but I care about Aziraphale’s wellbeing.  This is only if he’s going to be okay with it. And if something goes wrong and you’re in Hell…” she said, glancing at Lucifer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Devil grinned.  “Why then Crowley can come and let me know.  He does, after all, report directly to me now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nearly choked, his eyes going wide.  Aziraphale, even pale and still discombobulated, looking between them with concern.  “What’s wrong?” he murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley’s been promoted,” Mazikeen assured him.  “He’s a prince of Hell and equal to Beelzebub and Dagon, and no longer is trapped in the Fallen prison.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well of course not; his assignment is Earth,” Lucifer replied.  He looked at the still strangling demon. “The Serpent of Eden is Prince over the Earth.  He reports all the comings and goings just like Beelzebub does for the Fallen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Crowley?” Aziraphale whispered, looking at his companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley actually shuddered.  “Never say that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously I don’t expect him to do much.  Just keep an eye on things and report anything I need to know.  Maze can help with all of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we like our retirement,” Azirphale actually pouted, still dreamy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer gave him a small, amused look and actually stroked the angel’s pale curls.  “I know, little brother. Amenadiel and Maze will be here. He will just need to communicate with them a little more.  I won’t take up much of your time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> time,” Crowley hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t very well lay a claim on his time, much as I’d love to,” Lucifer replied.  “Not directly, anyway. Besides, you two actually do your best work apart from each other.  But you have your specialty and he has his and it would be foolish not to ask when he’s available since he’s good at what he does.”  Lucifer’s smile slipped slightly as he stared at Crowley. “And I do mean ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension in Crowley was like a coiled serpent ready to attack but Aziraphale squeezed his hand.  “It doesn’t hurt to hear a request,” he murmured sleepily, “but I’m not open to deals, not even ones that are in my favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be damned by making a deal with me,” Lucifer protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to keep score.”  He sighed and buried his face deeper into Crowley’s neck.  Then he quirked a sloppy smile. “Uncle Lucifer,” he giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, he needs a bed,” Linda commanded, even as Lucifer’s face flickered humorously between horror and amusement.  “We’ll go back to my house and let him rest. I want to take a look at him if he’ll let me once he wakes up. It would make me feel better.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they got back to the house, Ella was there with Trixie and Charlie.  She was shocked to see how ill Aziraphale looked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“PTSD,” Amenadiel explained.  “Aziraphale didn’t have the best childhood.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, that sucks.  I hear that,” Ella replied.  “I mean, mine was great but we lived in a bad area and you saw it a lot.”  She looked off toward the room Linda had led Aziraphale and Crowley to. “Anything I can do to help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know who makes the best flan in the city?” Lucifer asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ella snorted with laughter.  “Duh, someone’s abuelita. You can’t find it like that in a restaurant.  Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale loves desserts.”  Lucifer handed her a one-hundred dollar bill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ella stared at him.  “I told you, it’s not a restaurant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer just grinned.  “Well then I don’t expect change.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ella whistled and grinned then headed out.  Trixie stepped up to him next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Aziraphale okay?” she asked, looking between him and her mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to be just fine, monkey,” Decker replied, giving her a bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He panicked,” she answered gently.  “He thought he understood something that wasn’t true and needed to leave.  Panic doesn’t always make sense when you explain it. The important part is that he was very upset and he’s slowly feeling better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not going to leave Crowley, is he?” she asked, alarmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” Lucifer responded firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the guest room, Crowley and Linda helped Aziraphale shed the outer layers of his clothing.  Aziraphale was more focused than he had been, but he was still staring off and seemed to think nothing of letting Linda handle him into bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t like to sleep,” she said, arranging the blankets around him, “but try, alright?  It will allow your mind to sort things back out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linda left with Crowley standing by the door, the angel tucked in and looking sheepish.  “I feel rather ridiculous,” Aziraphale said tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Crowley nearly snarled.  He paced around the room in tight lines.  “King of Hell?” he finally burst out. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It made sense,” he replied softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is nothing about you in Hell that makes sense!” Crowley hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale flinched, kneading the blankets wrapped around him gently.  “With Lucifer in Hell, no one gets to see him. Since you’re a demon, it makes a lot of sense for you to be king, but then I’d never see you.  But if I’m king, then we’re in the same place. Everyone gets to keep everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Except you’d be the King of Hell!  Aziraphale!” Crowley sat next to him and leaned in, flashing sharp fangs as he glared at the angel.  “It’s not just administrative, angel! You’d have to punish the souls there. That means torture. You couldn’t do that, not without losing yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley, I just… I don’t know,” Aziraphale whispered, his eyes looking watery.  “It all made so much sense. I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The angel’s distress was a palpable thing.  Crowley moved one hand to cover Aziraphale’s and the pained whine he heard had the demon slithering around him, holding him protectively.  “Sleep. I can yell at you later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted everyone to be happy,” Aziraphale whispered, burying his face into Crowley’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, angel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linda walked back out into the living room and nearly collapsed onto her armchair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are they?” Decker asked from the loveseat, Trixie snuggled into her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better,” she said.  “Aziraphale is still struggling a little with cognitive dissonance, but he is able to recognize it, which helps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s cognitive dissonance?” Trixie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale’s brain is telling him something that he knows isn’t true.  For example, having a panic attack can make a person feel like they’re in danger even when they know for a fact they are safe.  It’s very distressing to be so confused.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The child frowned.  “But I don’t understand what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a personal thing, money,” Decker said softly, squeezing the girl to her side.  “You can always try asking him when he feels better but he might not want to talk about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linda propped her feet up with a sigh.  Amenadiel slipped her shoes off and began to rub her feet, looking deeply thoughtful.  “Sleep should help,” she said. “The brain does its best work while asleep. Hopefully he actually will sleep; he’s a person that only tends to get a few hours at a time,” she explained to Trixie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What needs to be done to make sure it doesn’t happen again?” Mazikeen asked, looking over at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linda sighed, staring off.  “There’s not much we can do except support Aziraphale if it does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a hard thud at the door.  Everyone looked at each other, then Trixie ran up to the door.  She jerked back to see a lower body, the top half hidden by a cardboard box with what looked like a blanket bulging out of the top.  “Ella?” Trixie asked somewhat doubtfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, if maybe one of the big muscly types could come and help me, that would be awesome,” she called out from behind the box.  Amenadiel immediately jumped up and moved to her, taking the box. Lucifer just stared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I sent you for flan, Miss Lopez.  How does a blanket feature into that?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Amenadiel had relieved her of the box, she shot Lucifer a dry look.  “You sent me to a Mexican abuelita for someone who isn’t feeling well. You’re lucky she didn’t come with me.”  She looked at Amenadiel. “So, where’s Aziraphale?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel led her back toward the guest room, letting her pass to knock gently at the door.  “Zira?” she called out softly. “I’ve got some stuff for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bit of shuffling in the room then the door opened.  Crowley stood in the way, practically looming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tony--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley,” he interrupted testily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ella cocked her head, a bit of attitude popping up.  “Fine, Crowley. I have some stuff for Aziraphale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley looked ready to spit venom but a drowsy voice spoke from behind him.  “It’s alright, my dear.” The ginger did not look like it was alright, but he stepped aside to let them in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking a bit drowsy.  His hair was tossed but his clothes were neat and tidy. There were no chairs in the room so it was difficult to say what Crowley had been doing prior to being a guard dog.  Aziraphale still had a slightly glassy look to his eyes as he watched Amenadiel set the box on the dresser and leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ella took a moment to observe both beings in front of her.  Aziraphale looked up at her with drowsy curiosity. Crowley’s eyes burned into her through the sunglasses.  She resolutely turned her back to him, hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was not my idea, which makes me sad because it was awesome.”  She turned, removing the blanket from the box and setting it aside. “So, Lucifer sent me to get you some flan, because apparently you like desserts.”  She set a tupperware container on the bedside table with a quivering flan and dulce de leche sauce. “Of course, I can’t just go to an abuelita and demand flan for my friend without explaining so she sent me back with some stuff to help you feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing was a jar of Vick’s VaporRub.  “Not sure this will help but you never know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A novena candle appeared next.  “Hopefully you won’t need La Virgin de Guadalupe for seven days, but in case you do, I got you covered.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large plastic container advertising butter was carefully removed along with a smaller one sporting sour cream.  “I am not sure she understood it was a mental thing, but now you have posole with some cabbage and stuff, so score.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Ella grabbed the blanket and held it tight.  “The ultimate. They don’t even make these anymore. It’s practically a miracle that she’s giving it to you.  Zira Fell,” she said solemnly, “may I present to you a San Marcos cabija.” She unrolled the green and black blanket revealing a serpent coiled on it with a negative relief of the image on the opposite side.  “Not exactly in character, but it’s still a big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up to this point, Aziraphale had started to look a little overwhelmed.  At the sight of the blanket, his expression melted. “It’s lovely,” he sighed, reaching out to touch it.  It was absolutely not up to his usual standards, but he could feel the love radiating from it, and of course, he adored Crowley’s animal self in the image.  It was soft and warm in his hands, perfect for curling up under. He normally abhorred acrylic, but he was practically tearing up. “You’re a good person, Miss Lopez.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ella stepped forward and laid the blanket over his lap.  “Ella,” she insisted. “I just want to help you feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do.”  Then Aziraphale reached forward and laid his hand on Ella’s head, murmuring under his breath before making a downward pulling gesture.  Crowley jerked forward as if to stop him but just scowled slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ella stood there awkwardly.  “Uh, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just an old blessing, my dear,” Aziraphale sighed, then looked wearily at the food.  Ella glanced at Crowley and he jerked his head toward the door. This time she agreed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better, and hopefully I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley leaned against the wall, watching as Aziraphale doctored the posole and took a bite.  He made a soft sigh of pleasure, closing his eyes. “There are some cuisines where home cooking is simply the best form of a dish you can find,” the angel noted softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You blessed her,” Crowly said.  “In the eight years since Armageddon, have you actually blessed anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale shrugged but he didn’t look at Crowley.  “Small miracles here and there, but not a blessing like that, no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a big thing, Aziraphale.  That could catch Gabriel’s attention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems ridiculous trying to avoid Gabriel while interacting with Lucifer and Amenadiel.  You would think that might be rather noticeable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt Gabriel keeps track of Lucifer’s habits.  That was always Amenadiel’s job, but you giving a blanket blessing to a human?  That will catch his attention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to,” Aziraphale admitted, finally looking up.  “I was just so overwhelmed. It felt like I couldn’t thank her enough.”  He stirred the soup absently, expression distressed. “I don’t like this, forgetting myself.  This has never happened before. Why is Charlie’s will stronger than mine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley pushed off the wall and twisted, settling next to Aziraphale.  “Oh, I don’t think that it is. You just have more awareness of the world so you have doubts and concerns.  He’s a baby; he has his wants with no thought to consequences.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked at him a touch fearfully.  “Do you really think Gabriel might get involved?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley kicked out his feet, leaning back on his elbows.  “Well, if he does, you know Lucifer will have your back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Strange to think of having his support against Heaven,” Aziraphale mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley shrugged.  “He’s big on loyalty.  You have his back and he’ll have yours.  You’ve done everything right, as far as he’s concerned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Strange,” Aziraphale murmured again.  He was listing slightly toward Crowley, his eyelids drooping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley surged up and got him to lay down again, pulling the San Marco blanket over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale scrunched his nose, even while half asleep.  “Acrylic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to take it away?” Crowley asked, amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale pouted and pulled the blanket to his neck.  “I did not say that.” Then he was asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a couple of hours later that Linda knocked on the door and came in.  Crowley was sprawled on the dresser, playing on his phone as he watched over the sleeping angel.  Aziraphale was merely a fluff of white curls peeking out from under the blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We thought Aziraphale was probably recovered enough to go to the hotel,” Linda said, glancing at the bed.  “Wow. Ella really has no idea what an appropriate blanket that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Crowley replied, slithering off the dresser.  He leaned over Aziraphale and gently shook his shoulder.  “Hey angel, time to wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a soft groan from under the blanket.  Before Crowley could nudge him again, it was pulled down to reveal the bleary-eyed and creased angel.  Aziraphale blinked up at them dumbly for a moment then yawned. “How can you stand this?” he mumbled, sitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t like sleeping, do you?” Linda asked, eyebrows high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waking up is a singularly unpleasant experience at the tail end of a time spent unconscious rather than being productive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he certainly sounds like himself,” she noted to Crowley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon hummed in agreement, gesturing to Aziraphale’s clothes.  They quickly smoothed themselves out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my dear,” Aziraphale murmured and stretched.  They heard a firm knock at the front door and both deflated slightly.  “Someone who does or does not know what we are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Linda answered with a frown. “We’re not expecting anyone.”  She headed out to check as Crowley studied Aziraphale’s disgruntled expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you sleep that hard and still hate it?,” he asked, baffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll admit it might have been necessary this time.  I do feel more like myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean I get to yell at you for ever thinking about claiming the throne of Hell now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s expression slid somewhere between sheepish and nauseated.  “It truly felt like the only choice at the time. Charlie very much misses his uncle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were interrupted by Mazikeen coming into the room.  She glanced once at Crowley, her expression seeming significant, then looked at Aziraphale.  “Gabriel’s here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shrunk in on himself slightly while Crowley seemed to expand, expression black with hatred.  They both glanced at each other then headed out to the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie and Ella were gone, leaving behind those who were in the know.  Linda was standing protectively in front of Charlie’s bassinet, Decker by her side.  Amenadiel was seated on the arm of one couch while Lucifer sprawled like the king he was on an armchair.  Gabriel was in the doorway, Sandalphon and Michael at his back. Gabriel looked the same as he always had, but both Michael and Sandalphon had new corporeal forms.  Michael was a cheerful blond who appeared male with green eyes cold and hard as emeralds. Sandalphon appeared female, a slightly plump brunette that leered at Aziraphale as if she was envisioning just how she would smite him.  Gabriel stood at the front in his typical grey suit, smile sparkling and fake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale swallowed but stepped forward, Crowley and Mazikeen peeling away to flank Lucifer.  “Gabriel,” he said, voice even despite his tension, “what a surprise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s smile rose in wattage even as his contempt hardened his amethyst eyes.  “Aziraphale,” he said almost warmly. “You’re in some… interesting company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much to my surprise,” he responded, revealing nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve had a good… what, seven years? Eight?  Ignoring each other, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel folded his hands together as if in prayer, pressing them against his lips.  “And you have, as usual, ruined that. Frankly, you do not have the authority to bless a human as you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did he bless?” Amenadiel interrupted with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Lopez,” Aziraphale answered, glancing at him.  “I admit I did get a bit carried away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re used to you doing the wrong thing,” Gabriel responded, almost sounding magnanimously if it wasn’t for his cruel words.  “First you throw in with a demon,” he gestured at Crowley like he was an indescribable and distasteful mess, “and now you’re here with the Devil himself.  It’s a wonder you haven’t Fallen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By ‘the Devil’, do you mean your brother?” Aziraphale asked calmly before anyone could speak.  Perhaps it was unwise to taunt Gabriel, but it bothered him that Lucifer went so far as to call him brother while his actual family treated him like rubbish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was God’s Messenger, collected and calm with his plastic smile under any circumstances.  But for that moment, his expression darkened, lightning in his eyes, and the ripple of war trumpets vibrated through the air, more felt rather than heard.  “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not my brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charming as always, Brother,” Lucifer purred, not in the least bit disturbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel,” Amenadiel began but the Messenger lifted a hand, cutting him off.  The elder archangel raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not plead your case with me, Amenadiel,” Gabriel scoffed, his voice hard.  “You want to be chummy with him, that’s your choice. God has made His opinion clear, considering you’re barely allowed in Heaven and have none of your powers.  I’m not here for you.” Then he turned a mega-watt smile on Aziraphale. “You can do minor miracles or whatnot, I don’t care; it’s not my problem. A carte blanche blessing on a human is unacceptable and you’re going to be punished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Crowley taunted.  “Burn him with hellfire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not going to happen.”  Lucifer tapped his fingers against the armchair.  “You might not accept me, but Aziraphale has and has been a most charming associate and friend--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has the principality Fallen and I was made unaware?” Gabriel interrupted, asking with false, wide-eyed innocence.  “Then your opinion has no sway over his future. Nor does yours,” he directed to Amenadiel, “before you even ask. I will not take the word of two disgraced angels over what has always been law.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about mine?” a new voice interrupted.  Heads turned to what appeared to be a young Asian woman with glasses and black robes standing in the doorway that led toward the bedrooms.  “I’m still in good standing, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel looked shocked even as Aziraphale paled.  Lucifer just grinned wickedly, putting a hand on Crowley to keep him still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azrael,” Gabriel said, his used car salesman smile gone.  “Sister. Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged nonchalantly.  “The human Principality Aziraphale blessed, Ella Lopez?  Well, she’s my best friend,” Azrael said. She pushed off of the doorframe and moved forward to stand beside the blond angel.  “Like you said, I can’t bless her like that without permission but you threw Aziraphale out and made him a free agent. He can do what he wants and only our Father can judge him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked him to do that?” Michael asked, finally speaking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I appreciate that he has.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know who this is, right?” Gabriel asked, desperately confused.  “I feel you don’t know who this is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azrael rolled her eyes.  “Gabe, I’m the Archangel of Death: I know who everyone is.  I was also the fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse. The thing is, I not only know everyone, but I know when they’re going to die.  I have lists. So imagine my surprise when I get the message to begin Armageddon and yet there isn’t a single percent of uptick in the number of dead on my lists.”  She smiled brightly. “I knew it was fake, which meant everyone present was doing the jobs outlined for them in Father’s plan just like I was. No harm, no foul.” She shrugged, then finally straightened and spread her wings, black and sparkling as the night sky.  Lucifer was the only angel in Hell with white wings while Azrael was the only angel in Heaven with black. “So, if you want to come up with poor reasons to ignore Luci and Amenadiel, fine. Are you going to ignore me, Brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel blinked at her for a moment, startled by her explanation.  He swallowed, but then his smile spread over his face like a shield, a hard edge to his pleasure.  “Well, if you’re so fond of him then you’ll like this. I’m going to promote him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”  Both Linda and Decker said in surprise.  Crowley and Aziraphale paled, the blond angel almost faint.  Lucifer and Amenadiel looked displeased, but Azrael seemed unconcerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel focused on Aziraphale with an almost fierce joy.  “I’m going to make you a power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t,” Azrael interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel clucked his tongue.  “It is within my right to do so.  I’m in charge of the principalities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she said.  “Except him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do you figure that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale is the first principality, made by our Father and given a flaming sword and dominion over Eden itself by our Mother.  That dominion was never taken away, even after everyone was cast out. It’s still his job to protect Eden and he can’t do that as a power.  Aziraphale is all that is left of Paradise in the human world, of Heaven on Earth. You do not have the authority to take away a dominion given to him by God and Goddess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel grew pale as she talked, his frustration obvious.  “So I’m his supervisor but I’ve no power over him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not his boss,” Crowley hissed with hatred.  “You made him an independent agent when you couldn’t burn him with hellfire.  You have no power over him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is the Guardian of Eden,” Azrael repeated.  “You can’t take that away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Messenger looked furious.  He stewed for a moment in rage and frustration then finally glared atAziraphale, hatred in his eyes.  “You cannot go around blessing humans like that,” he snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will endeavor to be more discreet in the future,” Aziraphale finally said, sounding repentant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel clenched his teeth but turned with all the dignity he could muster and disappeared, Michael and Sandalphon following.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer barked out a delighted laugh even as Aziraphale looked like he was trying to stop himself from both sinking to the floor and cringing away from Azrael.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a question,” Decker interjected almost timidly into the tension.  “If Aziraphale really is still the Guardian of Eden and Heaven on Earth, what would have happened if he’d managed to claim the throne of Hell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azrael glanced at her.  “He did what now?” she asked, confused.  “That would have been bad.” She shook her head, then her expression lit up as she bounced on her toes, looking at Amenadiel gleefully.  “Come on, big brother. I came all this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenadiel just laughed and went to the bassinet, presenting her with Charlie.  Out of respect for Linda's nerves, she didn’t touch the child but she did coo, wiggling her fingers at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took the opportunity to sit down, trying to breathe.  “Well done, little brother,” Lucifer said to him. “Probably not the wisest thing to have blessed Miss Lopez but you were compromised and she rather deserves it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Compromised?” Azrael asked, not taking her eyes off of Charlie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale was the first angel Charlie there met.  He mentally spilled everything to our little prince and it was a bit much to take in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Azrael noted.  “Yes, he is chatty and a bit scattered.  With practice, Aziraphale should be able to keep it straight and help him learn to focus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can hear him, then?” Aziraphale asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.  The mental stuff comes in handy in my line of work.”  She took a step back from Charlie to turn and look over at Aziraphale.  Every immortal pretended not to notice as Linda began to breathe again. “Unfortunately, I can’t take time to show you; it’s a bit time-consuming and I have a tight schedule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s one way to put it,” Crowley muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azrael shot him a bright grin before turning back to the principality.  “I’ll keep an ear out to make sure there’s no further fuss.” She took Aziraphale’s hand, holding it tightly.  “Thanks again. Ella is a good person and if anyone deserves the blessing, it’s her.” Before he could respond, she was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was quiet again in the wake of the archangel’s exit.  “Okay,” Decker said, more confidently breaking the silence this time, “Archangel Gabriel is a dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the demons burst out laughing.  Aziraphale and Amenadiel seemed a little torn over agreeing.  Linda wasn’t. “Aziraphale, that was your boss? The one who tried to execute you?”  She sounded horrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t hate me so much until Armageddon,” he answered, smoothing down his waistcoat.  He looked like he was trying to settle his nerves. He was also frowning slightly, staring down at the carpet in contemplation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale is a loose end and Gabriel badly wants to snip him,” Crowley added, voice hard.  “He didn’t even give him a trial, just an execution.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how that’s supposed to work,” Amenadiel frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it did.  You were really never given another dominion?” Lucifer seemed rather surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked up at the question.  “No. I never really wondered about it.  At first, there were no other places on Earth.  I just followed Adam and Eve, then their children, but it took time for true locations to come into existence.  Later, I was popped about enough that I didn’t think much of it.” He stared off again, a slightly frown on his face.  “There is a principality of London, did you know? When I started my bookshop, I met her. She came by to say hello, looked around, then left.  It was the end of the Eighteenth Century, and only then did I realize I’d never been given another dominion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Decker raised a hand.  “Can I ask about the promotion thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are nine choirs of angels,” he answered before anyone else could.  “The choirs are broken into three tiers: the Heavenly tier, the Cosmic tier, and the Earth tier.  The Heavenly choirs serve God directly and work throughout the Silver City. The Cosmic choirs make sure Creation runs as ordered and build objects like the stars and planets, galaxies and such.  The Earth choirs are angels, archangels, and principalities. Not those archangels,” Aziraphale added, waving off toward the door to indicate their recent visitors. “Lesser archangels I suppose, supervisors and guardians over the choir of angels.  All three choirs protect and guide humanity in increasingly large batches. Principalities rule over large locations or societies. The Roman Empire, for example, had a single principality, as does the metropolitan area of London. In fact, she might be the Principality of the United Kingdom.  Principalities are the pinnacles of Earth’s angels. The next choir up are powers, who guard and protect the other two Cosmic choirs as they do their jobs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The point being,” Lucifer interrupted, “that Aziraphale would have been forced to leave Earth and, most likely, never return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which would have split up him and Crowley,” Linda concluded tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen waffled her hand.  “Sort of. Crowley isn’t bound to Earth.  I mean he is, but Lucifer can change that if he wants.  The issue is that, as a principality, Aziraphale’s job isn’t explicitly fighting demons.  As a power, it would be. He would be required to attack Crowley. That’s what powers do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What all of that boils down to is that Gabriel is, indeed, a dick,” Lucifer concluded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda sat down on the loveseat, brows drawn together in thought.  “So what does it mean that Aziraphale is the Principality of Eden?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer and Amenadiel glanced at each other, as if having a silent conversation.  Finally, Lucifer shrugged. “Nothing, really. Eden is a paradise like Azrael said: Heaven on Earth.  I don’t know if it exists somewhere else but it's not on Earth anymore and it has no nations to influence.  I’m not really sure what that would mean. The only citizens of Eden were…” Rather suddenly, Lucifer paused, then grinned wickedly.  “Well now, there is that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Crowley demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eve is back on Earth.  She recently slipped out of Heaven to have a second go at things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aziraphale startled, alarmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.  Picked a form, snuck out of Heaven, and nearly caused a coup in Hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to get herself damned,” Crowley said even as Aziraphale started ringing his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does this all mean?” Decker asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means that Eve’s protection is Aziraphale’s sole responsibility.”  Lucifer waved a hand negligently. “I’ll make sure she knows where to find you, little brother, should she want to.  If she needs you. Most likely she’ll just pop by for a visit to say hello and possibly impose on your lives in charming yet deceptively dangerous ways. Both of you,” he added, glancing at Crowley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” the Serpent drawled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, ignoring Eve’s presence, there is nothing that we know of that is meant by Aziraphale being the Principality of Eden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think… well… “ Decker hesitated as they all looked at her.  She finally looked apologetically at Aziraphale. “Could God have forgotten about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear old Dad doesn’t forget a thing,” Lucifer drawled before that idea could sink into the angel.  “Especially since the two had, if not starring roles than at least supporting ones, in Armageddon. If Aziraphale is still tied to Eden, it’s for a reason.”  He looked at the pair from London. “Sure you two want to stay in a hotel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was probably an unnecessary comment, Lucifer frightening the two, but no one called him on it.  It was on everyone’s mind, Gabriel popping back up when they were alone. Finally, Aziraphale sighed and Crowley turned to Lucifer.  “Sure. We’ll crash in your luxuriant guest room,” he drawled. Lucifer didn’t have a guest room. Rather, Aziraphale and Crowley had stayed in a storage room last time.  They’d had to miracle a bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer rolled his eyes.  “I’ve upgraded, but you have your miracles.  Fix it however you’d like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll crash too,” Mazikeen added.  “It doesn’t hurt to have extra back up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale and Crowley stayed two more days.  Lucifer had to go back to Hell so he left the penthouse for them, Mazikeen hanging around for added muscle.  Ella was the first person to pop up to make sure Aziraphale was okay and gave Crowley a bit of a frosty shoulder.  The demon smirked, pulled out his phone, then showed Ella pictures of his Bentley. For probably a good twenty minutes, Aziraphale no longer existed to the two.  As expected, Ella really, really liked cars. Not as expected, Ella used to be a car thief. Aziraphale was startled. Crowley nearly crowed in delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two did spend at least one evening partying at Lux.  Ella insisted that it needed to happen and had been only too delighted to bump and grind against Crowley when she found out Aziraphale didn’t mind.  It wasn’t really Aziraphale’s scene and he refused to dance, but he was happy to sit at a table or the bar and talk to not only his friends, but occasionally random people who started up a dialogue with him.  He garnered a fair amount of attention, most of which he was ambivalent about, but there were men who tried to pick him up as well. He politely let each one down, but after the third, he was tired of it. The next time Crowley slithered up to the bar for a drink, Aziraphale caught him.  He cupped Crowley’s cheek with his left hand, flashing the wedding ring, and planted an absolutely filthy kiss on the demon. The ladies howled, even as the man who had tried to flirt with Aziraphale slunk off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Ella said.  “Professor on the streets, Dom in the sheets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale picked up his drink, leaving Crowley looking rather stunned.  “One should not discuss such things except possibly to ask advice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, you bagged a fucking babe, Zira.  Teach me your ways, senpai.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More practice than you’re willing to try, Lopez,” Crowley said, finally shaking free of his shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella grinned devilishly.  “Professor Fell is a slut.  I dig it.” She drifted off as Aziraphale rolled his eyes with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, when all the ladies and one demon were hung over, Aziraphale took Trixie outside and really showed her a thing or two.  Mazikeen fumed when both he and Trixie had refused to acknowledge having done so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also spent time with Charlie.  He held the baby, the two of them just looking at each other like before.  Amenadiel was always on hand to help ground Aziraphale afterwards and Crowley forced him to nap to recenter his mind.  Aziraphale found that it did grow easier to keep to himself when he answered the thoughts rather than just letting them drift through his mind.  It almost felt like a one-sided conversation except he knew those bright emotions were Charlie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two days, they bid goodbye, Aziraphale promising somewhat reluctantly to visit to give Charlie an angel to talk with.  He could at least use the phone system or teleport for those kinds of visits as long as Ella didn’t find out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the angel was home.  Crowley dropped him off with the promise of dinner, but they both needed a little time to themselves.  Aziraphale clicked on the lights, hung up his coat, then gently looked over the silent bookshop. He ran fingers over the spines and took in a deep breath, enjoying the scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite frankly, I’m not sure what I was expecting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a good thing a heart attack couldn’t discorporate Aziraphale.  He whirled around, his chest seizing in fear. Lucifer was seated on one of the sofas in the back room, a drink in one hand as he looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You nearly discorporated me!” Aziraphale gasped, a hand to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky you’re not human then,” Lucifer replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stepped over, frowning slightly.  “We just got back. You cannot need us in Los Angeles again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.  I do need to talk to Crowley about his new responsibilities, but this time, I’m here for you.”  He knocked back his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?  What do you need of me?”  Despite his best efforts, Aziraphale kind of liked Lucifer, and he trusted that he wouldn’t lie.  However, he was the Devil; obfuscation and trickery and dancing around the truth was absolutely his wheelhouse.  Even through all of that he was still the Adversary, and an angel like Aziraphale wasn’t supposed to work with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, an angel like Aziraphale wasn’t supposed to be best friends with the Serpent of Eden, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azrael doesn’t have time to teach you how to protect yourself against Charlie.”  Lucifer rolled the empty glass between his fingers as he grinned at the principality.  “I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale considered that.  “You’re here to teach me how to defend myself from Charlie.”  Then he stiffened. “That will require you to be in my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes indeed.  Not exactly what either of us want but it is in Charlie’s best interest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just let you in my mind.  You’re the Adversary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what state secrets are buried in your mind, hmm?” Lucifer asked tauntingly.  “Last week was the first time in eight years you have even spoken to another angel, let alone received orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true and it was somewhat painful.  He didn’t miss Gabriel or the other archangels, and he’d never heard God’s voice let alone could miss it.  However, he sometimes did miss the sense of belonging, of being a part of something. Strangely, Lucifer and his ragtag people in Los Angeles made that better, which frightened him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, there was one secret in his mind that he could not give away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer could see his doubt and set his glass aside, moving over to him.  “Aziraphale,” he said firmly, “this is about Charlie, and your safety and his when you’re together.  He needs to interact with an angel and you need to keep your mind intact. None of us wants to lose what is in there.”  He tapped the middle of Aziraphale’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel wrung his hands.  “You don’t know how it makes me feel to find out the Devil is kinder than my own people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m only kind if I like you, and you’re something else, little brother.  Now, let’s play a game. You have a secret: keep me from finding it.” Lucifer met Aziraphale’s eyes and something complicated and strange rushed through the angel, desires and the urge to share because Lucifer could give him what he wanted, but he knew it wasn’t true.  It was a strange thrust and flow; he could feel the other in his mind. Lucifer grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shall we begin?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it!  I'm thinking one more story in this series, but I have others to get done first, so we'll see when I get there.  Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>